


Life is moving, there's another future waiting there for you and me (I caught a glimpse, I'm going after it)

by Plantsandplanets



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991), My Own Private Idaho (1991) RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantsandplanets/pseuds/Plantsandplanets
Summary: “I …” Mike huffs out a breath before saying in a rush, “I just sometimes want us to act like more than friends, you know?”“In what way?” Scott frowns again before sucking in a sharp breath, “Oh. Mike ..."Or, re-imagining the campfire scene where Mike doesn’t tell Scott he loves him but instead asks to sleep with him.
Relationships: Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Life is moving, there's another future waiting there for you and me (I caught a glimpse, I'm going after it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Yes I’m Changing' by Tame Impala.

Mike looks over to where Scott is lying, knees bent and cigarette in hand. He’s talking about something or other, something meaningless to pass the time until morning. Mike pulls himself into a sitting position, tucking his knees to his chest.

“Scott?” he says quietly, coughs, “Scott?” he repeats louder, his voice carrying in the quiet.

“Hmm?” Scott looks across at him and in the low light, shadows across his face, Mike would kiss him if he could. His chest tightens uncomfortably for a moment and he sighs quietly and looks the other way for a second. “What’s up?” Scott asks shifting closer, close enough for Mike to reach over and touch him, if he could, to touch his hair, then his neck before kissing him. Every time Mike imagines anything to do with Scott he’s always kissing him.

“It’s just, no. Nothing …” Mike trails off, pulling his arms firmly around his legs and resting his chin on one knee.

“What?” Scott asks, impatient now, blowing out smoke before stubbing the cigarette out. “Come on Mike, you can tell me.” Mike sighs, hides his face for a moment before looking over at Scott again.

“What do I mean to you?” he asks softly. The softest Scott has ever heard him and he wonders, is concerned almost, about where this is heading.

“What do you mean to me?” Scott repeats, frowning, “Mike you know what, you’re my best friend …”

“Yeah, I know that. It’s just …” Mike tails off again, running a hand through his hair before hiding his face against his arms. Not looking at Scott makes this easier, almost.

“What?” Scott asks, shifting closer to Mike, his hand reaching out to touch Mike’s arm. “Please tell me.”

“I …” Mike huffs out a breath before saying in a rush, “I just sometimes want us to act like more than friends, you know?”

“In what way?” Scott frowns again before sucking in a sharp breath, “Oh. Mike, you know I only have sex with a guy for money.”

“Yeah, sure. So here …” Mike rummages in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a few crumpled notes. He offers them to Scott.

“Seriously?”

“I’m deadly seriously.” Scott bites his lip before running a hand through his hair.

“Okay, although I feel a little weird about taking money you probably earnt in the same way.” Scott laughs to ease a little of the tension in his chest. Mike smiles, shakes his head and re-pockets the money.

“Okay.”

“Let’s …” Scott pauses, looks Mike over. It’s not that he hasn’t considered Mike in this way before, it would be hard not to with the way Mike looks at him sometimes, how soft he looks when he’s asleep, the way he curls into Scott’s side. Too many times Scott’s considered how easy it would be to touch his hair and kiss him. He hasn’t done though- out of fear mostly. Fear that this could ruin the easy friendship they have. He cares about Mike a lot, knows how much he relies on him, and how much it would hurt him if something happened between them. Knowing Mike has suggested this himself though, that he’s just as willing and curious, makes it seem better. “Let’s decide now though, if either of us is weird and uncomfortable with this we stop straight away yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.” Mike laughs a little shakily- relieved to hear Scott say that.

“Come here then Mike.” Scott says and indicates that Mike should move closer to him. He does and Scott touches cheeks, studies his face for a moment before kissing him.

Mike’s thought about this a lot, how it would feel to have Scott’s lips against his. Mostly when they were curled against each other, Mike pressed as close as he could to Scott, Scott’s arm around him and Mike’s hair tickling Scott’s chin. In quiet, soft moment like that he often wished he could lean up and press their lips together, gently, slowly.

The reality of being able to kiss Scott is so much _more._ Being able to run his fingers through Scott’s hair, to touch his arms, his back, his chest without fear makes Mike’s head swim a little and he breaths in slowly to steady himself. Scott tugs lightly on Mike’s hair before his hands move to unbutton his jacket and slide under his shirt, fingertips running lightly across his stomach, his ribs, his nipples. Mike can’t help but gasp against Scott’s mouth when he does this and Scott can’t help but smirk.

“You’re pretty easy to get riled up Mikey, no wonder everyone loves you.” Mike lets out a shaky laugh before leaning in again to re-connect their lips.

Scott takes his time slowly making Mike come undone. Teasing his fingers across his body and down towards his cock, slowly hardening against his jeans. Scott slides his tongue into Mike’s mouth, he tastes of stale cigarettes which would gross him out if it was anyone else but Mike he was kissing. Mike the boy he met on the streets, his best friend, someone he loves and cares for, who he’d do anything for without a second thought. It’s overwhelming in the best way possible that he’s kissing him now, that Mike wants him to.

*

Even kissing Scott is too much for him and Mike feels his cock swell to strain against his jeans. He whines softly against Scott’s mouth when Scott’s fingers run the length of his chest, circling first one nipple then the next. Scott licks into his mouth, kisses along his cheek, down his neck before biting gently. He pushes Mike back slowly against the ground, pulling his jacket off as he does.

Scott presses his hands against Mike’s to keep them against the ground, looking down at him, taking note of how much this is affecting him, before pressing his knee against Mike’s cock. Mike lets out a low breath, hands fighting Scott’s grip so he can touch him, get him to do something _more._ The pressure it too much and not enough and Mike lets out a low whine again before trying to shift his hips to get more of what he wants. Scott stills him by switching his hands to his sharp hip bones to keep him pressed against the ground.

“Scott, please …” Mike’s cheeks are flushed and his hands come to rest around Scott’s neck to pull him closer, so their lips can meet.

“What do you want?” Scott asks. Mike responds by sliding his hand down the front of Scott’s jeans, his fingers ghosting over the length of his cock. Scott lets out a light, shaky breath before he grasps hold of Mike’s hand to move it. “You want that?”

“Please.” And who is Scott to deny Mike what he wants? He nods quickly, pushes Mike into position on his knees. He looks up at Scott expectantly and Scott can’t help but reach out to stroke his cheek, his eyelashes shutting briefly before Scott runs a hand over his mouth, sliding a finger inside. Seeing Mike like this, so eager for him, so _willing_ , makes all sort of thoughts form in his head and he swears softly before nodding. Mike pulls his jeans down, a hand reaching out to run along Scott’s cock again before he leans forward and takes Scott into his mouth. The feel of Mike’s mouth is overwhelming in the best way possible. Scott lets out a gasp of breath before his hand finds purchase in Mike’s hair, eyes sliding shut.

*

“If only everyone would see you now” Scott taunts sometime later, voice unsteady, “See how much of a slut you really are” Mike doubles his efforts and Scott groans, uses his grip on Mike to manoeuvre him where he wants. Mike looks up at Scott with glassy eyes and Scott swears quietly, shuts his eyes against how Mike looks so wrecked already. Mike touches Scott’s thigh lightly and Scott nods, fucks into Mike’s mouth, does it again even when he hears Mike gag slightly. He recovers quickly, relaxes his throat, and Scott is filled with so much _love_ for Mike it’s overwhelming.

Scott pants out shallow breaths, the _feel_ and _sight_ of Mike is too much and somehow he finds the ability to pull out of Mike’s mouth, not wanting to come yet. Mike is filled with a sudden awful emptiness and he whimpers. He’s hard himself now and desperately needs Scott to touch him. Scott glances down at him, breaths through a few shaky breaths before he can compose himself somewhat. He kneels down in front of Mike, his hands go to Mike’s jeans, unbuttoning them slowly, his eyes meeting Mike’s to check that it’s okay. Mike’s breath gets caught in his throat and his heart stammers against his chest slightly because he can’t quite believe he was brave enough to ask Scott to do this. 

*

The first time Scott was with someone after Mike showed him what he did to get by he was scared. He’d messed around a few times with some friends but nothing serious, nothing like a guy actually paying him for it. It was painful at first, awkward, and he was always glad once they gave him the money and he could make his way home and hopefully Mike was already there and he could pull him close. It’s almost like that now. Because no matter that he knows Mike’s done this countless times before, that Mike reassures him with smiles and soft touches, he’s still a little nervous.

Mike’s skin is hot where Scott’s hand rests on his thigh. Mike urges Scott on with little huffs and soft _pleases_ which fall from his lips and despite Scott’s shaking, nervous fingers who is he to deny Mike when he’s so het up? He slicks up a finger before teasing it lightly over his hole before pushing slowly inside.

“Fuck.” Mike hisses lowly, throwing a hand over his face.

“You okay?” Scott asks, stilling his movements. Mike nods.

“Yeah, just … go slow yeah?”

“You know?” Scott asks as if they’re back home in some café somewhere having a drink and not in the middle of nowhere, potentially about to ruin everything between them by sleeping together. “I find it hard to believe you need me to go slow. I imagine this is all you do with whoever picks you up.” Mike rolls his eyes.

“Jeez, just call me a slut again, what do I care? Heck maybe I am.” Scott leans down over him, his tongue brushing Mike’s ear as he speaks.

“You most definitely are honey. Not that I’m complaining though.” Scott kisses him before adding another finger alongside his first, stretching Mike out carefully. Scott strokes a hand through his hair before running it down his chest, circling a nipple before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Mike huffs out a soft breath, his eyes sliding shut, a hand reaches out to touch Scott wherever he can.

“Come on Scott, please.” Scott doubles his efforts, he presses another finger inside, alternating between moving painfully slowly and painfully fast.

Mike leans his head back, exposes the pale expanse of his throat and Scott can’t help but lean down and kiss the exposed skin, moving to find his lips. Mike whines against his mouth at the feel of Scott' fingers inside him, not quite _enough_. He shifts his hips to get him to do more and Scott smiles down at him. He toys with a strand of his hair, brushing it back from his forehead. He’s pretty, Scott things, painfully pretty like this and perhaps if this was different, if they were different people, perhaps he would admit to these feelings. Instead, his fingers press in deeper and hit the spot instead Mike which makes him swear and grasp hold of whatever part of Scott he can. Scott looks down at him, at his parted lips, flushed cheeks, and presses against the spot with more intent.

“I don’t want you to come though Mike.” Scott warns.

“Please …” the rest of whatever his sentence might have been cut off as Scott presses into him again, keeps the pressure light before pressing in with more intent. He watches Mike's eyes slide shut, the way his mouth forms useless words. His own cock is hard again although with how much this is affecting the both of them he doesn’t hold out much hope for either of them lasting long once he actually fucks Mike. Scott touches a hand to Mike's cock and he lets out a breathy gasp.

“Can you come twice for me?”

“What? Oh. Sure.” Mike nods, his hair a mess around his cheeks, he swipes it away with impatient fingers. Scott smiles because he’s sure Mike would say anything, agree to anything, just now.

“Okay.” Scott nods, he leans forward to tease his tongue along the length of Mike's cock before stroking his hand along it. He keeps up a steady rhythm with his fingers, making sure to press against Mike's spot and keeps a careful eye on Mike's face, how utterly wrecked he looks like this. He’s close and Scott leans down to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to come now for me baby.”

Mike brings a hand to his face, swipes it through the mess of his hair, his chest shuddering with jittery breaths.

“Fuck.” He breathes out and Scott laughs.

“You were wonderful. So pretty.” Scott shifts closer to look down at Mike, to stroke his arm and kiss him before his hand travels across his stomach and lower. Mike hisses once Scott' hand makes content with his cock and then whines lowly once Scott' hand moves along it.

“Do you still think you can come again for me?” Scott's voice is steady although the sight of Mike like this is too much. Mike nods, sucking in a sharp breath before nodding again.

“Yeah.” Mike breathes steadily through the slightly painful few moments while he’s still sensitive. Scott keeps the pressure light but constant and matches it with a gently hand stroking through his hair. Scott leans down to kiss him again, lick into his mouth, before his lips move down his neck and across his chest, tongue circling first one nipple and then the other before sucking lightly. Mike’s hand grips Scott’s wrist from where he’s resting his hand against his ground to steady himself, sharp fingernails biting into his skin.

“So soon?” Scott murmurs, “You’re so good for me Mikey.” Mike would be embarrassed in any other moment to hear Scott talking to him like this, to admit how much the words have taken root inside him and make his thoughts weightless, make it so the only thing he can focus on is getting Scott inside him. Mike is hard again, the feel of Scott’s hand slightly too much and he whines lightly. Scott leans back, removes his hand and Mike whines again at the lack of contact.

“You’re so needy aren’t you?”

“Please.” Is all Mike can think to say and Scott nods. He slicks up his cock, ghosts a finger gently over Mike’s hole before touching his cheek, kissing it before lining his cock up and pressing inside Mike. No matter how many time Mike does this, the feeling never feels less intrusive and less _too much_. He gasps out breaths, a hand coming to cover his mouth to stifle the embarrassing sounds that threaten to escape his parted lips. Scott presses a hand against Mike’s sharp hip bones to steady both of them, to keep them grounded.

The feel of Mike around him, how pretty he looks with his hair a mess, his hand clutched tightly around Scott’s wrist, his swollen, parted lips, makes Scott’s heart leap uncomfortably. He has to slide his eyes shut less he come just from the sight of Mike looking to thoroughly wrecked beneath him. He starts his movements off gently, testing to see how Mike reacts. His frowns and his eyes close before his breaths come little pants and he touches a hand to Scott’s arm to pull him closer. Their lips meet and Scott doubles his efforts, Mike pants out shallow breaths against his skin and Scott pulls lightly on his hair, trails his fingers across Mike’s stomach, briefly touching his cock. He hisses out a breath and Scott pushes deeper into him, fucks him with more intent.

“I …”

“You can’t come first Mike.” Scott says, proud of how even his voice sounds when the feel of Mike around him, the fact that they’re actually doing this, the sight of Mike so pretty and wrecked beneath him is entirely _too much_. Mike nods although Scott isn’t too sure he quite took in what he said.

“Whatever.” He manages to say, eyes sliding shut. Scott touches a hand to his hair and fucks into him harder, Mike’s hips lifting to meet Scott’s thrusts, his lips parted, his hand tangled in Scott’s hair to ground himself. Scott’s close, the sight of Mike beneath him makes him feel closer to the edge. He closes a hand around Mike’s cock, stroking along the length of him and Mike whines, soft swear words escaping his pretty parted lips. Scott thrusts into him a few more times, moans deeply at the feeling of Mike, so tight and pretty around him, at the fact that they’ve actually done this. That Mike wanted him to. Scott comes, rides out the aftershocks by thrusting shallowly into Mike, his breathing light gasps before he collapses, spent, his chest pressing against Mike’s and his hand still around his cock. He strokes along the length, teases him by pressing a light kiss against the tip before doubling his efforts until Mike comes with a light gasp, his body relaxing against the floor and his eyes sliding shut. He lets out a few soft swear words, his hand tangling in his hair before he touches Scott’s hand, joining their fingers together. Scott lies down against Mike’s chest for a moment, feels his sharp ribcage against his and the fluttering of his heart and perhaps if things were different, if they were different people or the situation were different he might tell Mike he loves him in no less words. As it is he laughs from where his mouth is pressed up against Mike’s chest, where he kisses Mike’s neck softy before sitting up and looking down at him, at their fingers tangled together. He kisses Mike’s cheek softly, chastely, before pulling back. 

*

“We’d better get dressed again, it’ll probably get cold in the night.”

“Yeah, in a sec …” Mike answers from where he’s lying, breathing in deep breaths. Scott laughs.

“That was something huh?”

“You could say that.” Scott lies back down next to Mike and tentatively touches his hair. “At least I know you aren’t just going to fuck me and leave, you’re stuck here with me all night.”

“I’ll never leave you Mike.” Scott says, sounding slightly offended, “You’ll always have me by your side, no matter what.” Mike could kiss Scott then but doesn’t. Not when he doesn’t know Scott’s exact feelings for him.

“Better get dressed then, go to sleep. I’m assuming it’s late and we’ll have to get a move on early if we’re ever to get to my brother.”

“You’re right.” Scott says with a sigh, running his fingers through Mike’s hair once more. “When did you get to be the sensible one eh?” Mike only laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that initially this scene was just about sex but River re-wrote it (beautifully I will add!) But I wanted to explore what might have happened afterwards if the scene was kept as it originally was. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> (I do apologise for writing this though- hope it was okay.)


End file.
